Breaking Dawn
by breaking eclipse
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn, the final book of the Twilight series. "This is where I would not die, but just begin life. Because even though he would kill me now, he would also give me everything I had always wanted..." -Breaking Dawn.


DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own any characters, titles, etc. of the Twilight series. I am only writing a Fanfiction of breaking dawn in excitement of the real deal coming in August. I hope you enjoy my version of what is sure to be an amazing book. Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Preface:**

_Time and time again I had escaped a death that had continued to hunt me down. Now, even though I knew I would face more near death experiences, I would never face another like this. I looked into his golden eyes as he lowered his self to me. This is where I would not die, but just begin life. Because even though he would kill me now, he would also give me everything I had always wanted..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Engaged**

I stood in my room looking down at my hand. It seemed but a stranger to me now, someone else's very finger. I couldn't believe I had the ring on my finger, it was surreal. Was this really me? Is this the right path that I have chose?

I knew the answer. Yes.

I didn't know if I would like life as a married women, but I did know that I was indescribably in love with Edward Cullen, my vampire boyfriend... fiance.

Tonight was the night. The one where we would tell Charlie that I was to become Bella Cullen. Although I was nervous, I had to admit that it had a ring to it. A nice ring. I would be his forever, he mine.

I still have trouble believing that he chose me. I mean, I am plain, ordinary. He is so graceful, beautiful, pure. How could he ever imagine having to spend his life with me? The chiefs daughter. Bella Swan.

As if appearing from thin air, I felt Edward wrap his hard, cold arms around me, kissing my head. He had came through the window. As usual.

"I'm not so sure we should do this." I said, grasping his arms as he held me there.

"Bella. We've been through this. There is nothing to worry about." His soft voice floated into my mind, and for a second I almost believed him. For a second.

I pulled out of his grasp and looked into his eyes. "Edward.. He will not take this well. I know he won't."

He smiled at me and took my hand, "Bella, love. It's okay. I promise."

Edward led us down the stairs, and into the living area where I knew Charlie would be watching football.

"Char- Dad." I said, my rusty voice jumped.

"Bells? Is everything okay?" Charlie's narrowed eyes found Edward and looked him over.

"We have great news to share." Edward said gracefully, guiding me to the couch and setting beside me, putting my hand on his right knee. Charlie took no notice to the ring on my finger, and I was glad.

As the talk of the town, I was surprised that Charlie had not already heard of my engagement to Edward. Don't get me wrong, I didn't flaunt the ring, but it was definitely noticeable on my small hand..

My ring was beautiful, most girls would be overly excited to show it off.

With its long oval face, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones and its stunning gold band, it was the very ring I would have dreamt of if I were really ready for this next step.

I had been engaged for barely a week.

Charlie's face was constricted, it was as if he was going to get sick. "Yes?" He asked.

"Well..." I started, sweat breaking out on my forehead as I tried not to think about what would happen next. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

It's okay Bella. It's alright. Everything is fine. Breathe.

"I'm engaged."

The words seemed fake as they left my mouth, but I knew how real they really were.

Charlie didn't speak. He sit there, looking at Edward. It was the look you would give someone who just wrecked into your brand new 100,000 car.

"I know I should have asked you first, sir. But the moment was there, it was right, so I asked your daughter for her hand. I can only hope that you will give us your blessing and understand that we are deeply in love." Edward said smoothly, I didn't know how he could be so calm.

"I guess this was to be expected. I don't like it, but I expected it. Are you sure? I mean, you have years ahead of you." Charlie's face was red, he looked sick.

"I'm sure dad. I know this is the right choice."

It was the years ahead that I worried of. I didn't want to be even 5 years older than Edward. I needed this now.

"How did Renee take it?" Charlie grinned slightly, I knew he thought Renee would maybe be able to change my mind.

"I told her last night, she wants us to fly down and see her soon. Me and Edward, I mean." I said quickly, before giving him the idea of going.

I watched his face turn back to annoyance. He hadn't yet re bonded with Edward since he had left me a wreck. I mean, it wasn't nearly as bad now, but he definitely preferred Jacob over Edward. I knew that.

Jacob.

He had been missing for a few days now. I know very well that the pack knows where he is, but they will not tell me anything, 'Leave it alone.' they tell me, 'He'll come back when he's ready.'.

I have my wedding to worry about, however new it is to my schedule, it's definitely there. I have so much to prepare. Jacob would remain in my mind, even though i wish I could block him out. I knew the stress would start any day now.

"Okay." Charlie sighed. "You have.. You have my blessing."

I smiled, looking over to Edward.

He was my finance, my soul mate, my future, and one day, I will be just like him...


End file.
